homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Dutton
Jennifer "Jenny" Dutton is a student from Summer Bay High and the daughter of Nick Dutton. She is Coco Astoni and Raffy Morrison's bully at school. She is also Hunter King's ex-girlfriend. Storylines Jennifer teases Coco Astoni after her mother and school principal, Maggie Astoni, calls her by her embarrassing nickname, "Coco Pops" on her first day. Jennifer tells Coco that she has been given a detention from Maggie and Coco pushes her books to the floor, before VJ Patterson breaks up the confrontation. Jennifer puts rubbish in Coco's locker and teases her about her social media photos. Raffy Morrison stands up to Jennifer on Coco's behalf, calling her "Jenny" as she knows Jennifer hates it. Jennifer insults Coco's appearance and weight. Coco starts a fight with Jennifer, which is broken up by Maggie. She suspends them both and Jennifer's father Nick Dutton collects her from school. Jennifer realises Coco has an eating disorder and threatens to reveal it, unless Coco gets her a date with VJ. Coco agrees and she begins to spend time with Jennifer, which causes a strain on her friendship with Raffy. Jennifer has a surfing lesson with VJ and Coco, and she helps Coco after she faints on the beach. During Olivia Fraser Richards fashion line launch party at Salt, Jennifer encourages Raffy to drink alcohol, causing her to get drunk. The next day, Raffy confronts Jennifer and pushes her, which Maggie witnesses. Jennifer attends Summer Bay's Glow Day, hosted by Coco. She is paired with Coco's crush, Ryder Jackson for the obstacle course, and he causes her to fall and sprain her wrist. Jennifer flirts with Raffy's brother Mason Morgan when he treats her. Jennifer then trains with Mason at the gym, where she kisses him. Mason pushes her away, as he is still grieving for his late girlfriend, Beth Ellis, and Jennifer apologises. Jennifer comforts Hunter King after his ex-girlfriend Olivia rejects his marriage proposal. Jennifer and Mason support Hunter in the wake of his break up, and Hunter helps Jennifer with her studies. While they are at the beach together, Jennifer kisses Hunter and asks him to come to Diner to help her with an assignment. Hunter mistakenly assumes it is a date, so Jennifer invites him to go on a real date and he accepts. The two start dating, much dismay to Olivia. Jennifer attends to a university party with Hunter, where Nick finds her and accuse Hunter of giving Jennifer alcohol and telling him to stay away before taking her home. Jennifer runs away from home and moves in the Summer Bay House with Hunter. But she was later kicked out by Alf Stewart, when he walks in on her and Hunter making out. Hunter breaks up with her and she moves out and became homeless. Jennifer decided to move back in with Nick and says goodbye to Hunter before she leaves. Appearance Jennifer has long straight blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin. She wore shirts, pants, shorts, crop tops or dresses. She has her hair tied into a bun, ponytail, braid or out. She also wore silver dangly hoop earrings. Relationships Nick Dutton - father Coco Astoni - enemy, frenemy Raffy Morrison - enemy Ryder Jackson - possible enemy Hunter King - friend, boyfriend Mason Morgan - crush, kissed VJ Patterson - crush Trivia * Jennifer's portrayer, Brittany Santariga is close friends with Lukas Radovich, who plays Ryder Jackson. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Females Category:Summer Bay High Students Category:2017 Characters Category:2018 Characters